Faggio
.]] The Faggio is a scooter based on the Piaggio range, found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, Grand Theft Auto IV and the second DLC, The Ballad of Gay Tony. The Faggio is pronounced "fah-jee-o". Description The slowest motorcycle in each of the five games the vehicle appears in, the Faggio's appearance remained virtually unchanged throughout the GTA III era, being based off a Piaggio Vespa, apart from one of its brake lights being broken on the San Andreas model. In GTA IV, the Faggio took on the appearance of a Baccio DLX 50; it has a new engine sound, no longer has a single transmission number, and its handling has been greatly changed, yet it is still the slowest motorbike in all GTA eras. Using the Faggio is the easiest way to do long wheelies. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, the GTA IV version is present as well as a redone version of the Faggio from GTA III to GTA Vice City Stories. Faggio (GTAVC) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Faggio (GTASA) (double tone) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Single color tone). Faggio LCS.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Faggio VCS.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Faggio (GTA4) (front).jpg|Grand Theft Auto IV. Faggio (GTA4 TBOGT) (front).png|The Ballad of Gay Tony, "classic" version. Variants The Pizza Boy (or Pizzaboy) delivery scooter, featured in GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas and GTA Liberty City Stories, is a modified Faggio with a back-mounted box installed to carry pizzas (or other goods), and painted in the livery of the vehicle's respective owners. Another delivery scooter, the NoodleBoy from GTA Liberty City Stories, has similar handling and speed to the Faggio, but has a different, more contemporary design. In GTA Vice City Stories, there is another delivery moped looking like the Faggio called the Ventoso; which has a higher top speed and acceleration than the Faggio. Trivia * "Faggio" is Italian for "beech", however the name is presumably a play on the "effeminacy" of the scooter in comparison to other bikes (and indeed, most vehicles). * In GTA IV, the two default radio stations in the Faggio are Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 and Fusion FM. Locations GTA Vice City *By a skip, a block away from safe houses in Vice Point, Vice City *The alley next to Ken Rosenberg's office in Ocean Beach, Vice City. GTA San Andreas *Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos *Near Burger Shot in Redsands East, Las Venturas (starts courier mission) GTA Liberty City Stories *Outside the FIDL supermarket in Portland View, Portland Island *AMCo. Petroleum Company in Trenton, Portland Island *In an alley in Chinatown with steps bringing you to the roof, Portland Island (Starts Scooter Shooter) *Near Asuka Kasen's Condo in Newport, Staunton Island *Near the Liberty City Community College at Liberty Campus, Staunton Island GTA Vice City Stories *The Well Stacked Pizza Co. in Vice Point, Vice City GTA IV *On Happiness Island, towards the south end of the island. (Near the main plaza). *On Quartz Street, Middle Park. *Often spawns around Alderney City and Normandy, Alderney. *(The Ballad of Gay Tony rendition) Parked in a fenced-in parking lot on Topaz Street between Exceter and Denver Avenues, Northern Middle Park. See also * Mod Scooter, GTA London equivalent. de:Faggio es:Faggio }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Bikes